board8fandomcom-20200216-history
King of the Mountain Nominations
This page lists the current nominations for vcharon's King of the Mountain series of Save My contests. Potential categories are listed by their number of nominations and then by alphabetical order. Listed in shorthand are the users which have already nominated the category for consideration. Nominations 20 votes Soldiers/Military - FMG, Baku, crazyis, cyan, TvoKing, Suor, Articuno, Enoch, malyg, hylian, Drak, Dragon, Wiz, star, scarlet, mnk, Pumpkin, ahirsch, barrel, pj 18 votes Bears - Preston, Karo, flubbin, Wiz, star, Stifled, hylian, FFD, JC, MI, tennis, War, Drak, Paul, Vish, cody, TMS, Comm Musicians - Baku, Suor, Raka, rychu, Kirby, Arti, Simoun, War, mnk, Lopen, MI, pj, tennis, scarlet, ahirsch, GPaul, Dp, graeme 12 votes Pets/Companions - Pirate, Suor, maly, crazyis, mnk, 521, Karo, Stifled, Dragon, Wiz, MI, tennis Spies - Pumpkin, cyan, Kakashi, Suor, Ytter, Dp, Kirby, crazy, Simoun, scarlet, Wiz, Gen Undead - scarlet, Stifled, Wiz, Snake, War, FFD, JONA, Gen, Comm, mnk, JC, MI 11 votes Aliens/Extraterrestials - cyan, Ytter, malyg, Pirate, Jmast, Comm, Somnia, Wiz, star, cody, Pumpkin Scientists '''- Snake, Raka, Jmast, cyan, rychu, Ytter, Gen, hylian, JONA, mnk, Pumpkin '''Time Travelers - Jmast, junk, cyan, 521, Baku, cody, mnk, Simoun, Dragon, MI, Pumpkin 10 votes Bounty Hunters - Genny, cyan, crazyis, Anon, Suor, Stifled, hylian, Jeff, JONA, MI Swordsmen '''- Pirate, cyan, Tvo, Suor, crazyis, Drak, star, Stifled, tennis, mnk '''9 votes Superheroes - Raka, cyan, yellow, Suor, Anon, cody, mnk, Wiz, Enoch 8 votes Canines - Drak, Gen, Karo, star, Kirby, Wiz, tennis, cody Cyborgs - Lopen, Gen, cody, Ytter, cyan, crazyis, Wiz, hylian Doctors - Suor, Raka, crazyis, Enoch, mnk, rychu, Comm, cody Felines - 521, Karo, Drak, Suor, tennis, hylian, Whup, cody Demons - crazyis, Suor, cyan, yellow, mnkboy, Ytter, Wiz, Lopen 7 votes Sidekicks - 521, cyan, Suor, Simoun, Wiz, mnk, MI Wrestlers - JONA, Stifled, War, FFD, Wiz, Coffee, Lopen 6 votes Angels - crazyis, Suor, cyan, Wiz, mnk, MI Ghosts - Pumpkin, Raka, cyan, crazyis, Snake, Wiz Samurai- Genny, Pirate, cyan, crazyis, Anon, Wick Vampires - crazyis, Suor, Gen, darkx, mnk, ahirsch 5 votes Drunkards - Ytter, Caelus, GP, Comm, mnk Engineers/Inventors - ahirsch, scarlet, JONA, Jeff, pj Mechs - cyan, FMG, Pirate, crazyis, Wiz Mentors - Pirate, cyan, Suor, rychu, mnk Mercenaries - Suor, maly, cyan, star, Stifled Millionaires/Billionaires - hylian, mnk, War, JONA, MI Monks - crazyis, cyan, FMG, Arti, MI Princesses - Pirate, darkx, yellow, Karo, Wiz Serial Killers - Wiz, Simoun, Snake, Sanity, Vish Shapeshifters - Suor, Raka, Gen, 521, MI 4 votes Boomerangers - Waffle, cody, Stifled, Lopen Cowboys - Gen, Evillord, crazyis, cyan Crime Fighters - Suor, Kenshin, cyan, mnk Deities - Gen, Suor, mnk, MI Dragons - cody, mnk, crazyis, Wiz Drug Lords - tennis, Comm, Dp, FFD Handicapped People - hylian, ahirsch, Drak, FFD Law Enforcement - cyan, Suor, malyg, Inviso Politicians - Paul, Inviso, Kirby, cyan Strageists - Waffle, flubbin, cody, Gen Treasure Hunters - crazyis, Suor, cyan, MI Turtles - Drak, War, HA, Gen 3 votes Artists - Raka, Suor, Simoun Clowns - crazyis, Snake, tennis Con Artists - Genny, ahirsch, hylian Crossdressers - hylian, Paul, MI Femme Fatales - Ytter, Suor, Gen Gangsters - Pirate, malyg, cyan Kings - Lopen, Wick, Wiz Lawyers - cyan, Arti, tennis Priests - crazyis, cyan, yellow Psychopaths - Gen, ahirsch, mnk Reptiles '- Ytter, Suor, Wiz '''Riddlers '- scarlet, War, JONA '''Servants - Ytter, JONA, mnk 2 votes Assistants '''- cody, Gen '''Clones - Pumpkin, JONA Gunners - Gen, Drak Horses - cody, Karo Pilots - Paul, cyan Snakes - scarlet, Snake Supervillains - crazyis, scarlet 1 vote Adulterers/Adultresses - scarlet Authors - scarlet Bankers - scarlet Blind - hylian Captains - scarlet Corporate Executives - scarlet Doppelgangers - hylian Explorers - scarlet Halflings/Little People - Gen Immortals - MI Janitors - scarlet Lumberjacks - hylian Lycanthropes - crazyisgood Mailmen - hylian Mechanics - cyan Merchants '- Pumpkin '''Monster Hunters '- scarlet '''Mutants - Ytter News/Sportscasters - scarlet Nobles '''- Gen '''Photographers - Paul Pimps - War Rebels/Resistance Members - scarlet Religions Figures - scarlet Secretaries - cody Slaves - Ytter Skeletons '''- Snake '''Sluts - scarlet Strippers - scarlet Trolls - scarlet Wheelchair Inhabitants - Paul